7 grzechów głównych
by AnnZZ
Summary: Ace jest grzesznikiem, ale Luffy'emu to wcale nie przeszkadza. M dla bezpieczeństwa.


7 GRZECHÓW GŁÓWNYCH

PYCHA

Ace wiedział, że to dzięki niemu Luffy stał się kimś. To on go ukształtował. To on sprawił, że jego niegdyś niezdarny i nieporadny braciszek został wspaniałym piratem. To on pomógł dostać mu się na szczyt. Teraz, gdy cały świat poznał imię kapitana załogi Słomianego Kapelusza, Ace wręcz puchł z dumy. Przecież miał do tego prawo! Gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi, nauczył go walczyć. Dał mu moc i wiarę. Był jego siłą napędową w dążeniu do celu. Był dla niego wzorem do naśladowania, starszym bratem, przyjacielem… a później również kochankiem. Wyrzeźbił każdy jego gest, czyn, każdą myśl. Tylko on sam wiedział, jak wiele wysiłku wymagało ukształtowanie Luffy'ego. Jednakże nie żałował niczego, bo jego dzieło przerosło najśmielsze oczekiwania. Gdy spotkali się Alabaście, wiedział, że Luffy stał się jeszcze lepszy. Był silniejszy, pewniejszy siebie, a gdy kochali się na stygnącym piasku, Ace mógł również stwierdzić, że jego brat stał się wspaniałym, namiętnym, młodym mężczyzną. I to wszystko dzięki niemu. Ukształtował wspaniałego człowieka i nie oczekiwał za to żadnej nagrody. A otrzymał ją. Luffy sam mu ją zaoferował, a on nie miał zamiaru odmawiać. Zatapiając się w tym wspaniałym, ciasnym ciele nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Przecież zasłużył na każdy pocałunek, każdy jęk, każde pchnięcie, każdą kroplę potu i nasienia. Naprawdę na to zasłużył.

CHCIWOŚĆ

Zaproponował Luffy'emu dołączenie do załogi Białobrodego. Wiedział jaką otrzyma odpowiedź, ale musiał spróbować. Nie zrobił tego ani dla swojego kapitana, ani nawet dla Luffy'ego. Zrobił to dla siebie. Chciał go mieć przy sobie. Zawsze. Tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe. Pragnął zasypiać i budzić się obok chłopaka, patrzeć na niego kiedy tylko zechce. Kochać się z nim jeśli zapragnie. Chciał by było jak dawniej, gdy jego braciszek nie odstępował go na krok. Marzył by wróciły czasy gdy byli nierozłączni, zawsze razem, połączeni sercem, duszą i ciałem. Pragnął jak dawniej spędzać każdy dzień i każdą noc wspólnie z Luffym. Kłócić się z nim, żartować, śmiać, pieprzyć go do utraty tchu. Najchętniej schowałby go przed całym światem. Przywiązałby go do łóżka i brałby od niego co tylko zechce. I wiedział, że Luffy nie miałby nic przeciwko. Chętnie rozłożyłby przed nim nogi błagając, żebrząc o dotyk, a Ace dałby mu to wszystko. Dawałby mu rozkosz, upajałby się nim, pożerał wzrokiem, posiadał. Bo przecież Luffy należy do niego, prawda?

NIECZYSTOŚĆ

Ace zawsze był brudny, zbrukany. Samo jego istnienie było złe. Od najmłodszych lat ludzie bezlitośnie mu to uświadamiali. Po pewnym czasie przestał się tym przejmować. Wraz z upływem lat jego dusza stawała się coraz bardziej nieczysta, a on doskonale o tym wiedział. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Luffy'ego, nie potrafił powstrzymać grzesznych myśli. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy dogadzał sobie dłonią, tłumiąc jęki, by nie obudzić śpiącego obok brata. Patrzył na te smukłe kończyny rozrzucone na materacu, na otwarte kuszące usta, unoszącą się miarowo nagą klatkę piersiową. Widział to wszystko, jego ręka przyspieszała, a on zagryzał wargi, by nie wykrzyczeć swojej przyjemności. Był brudny. Nawet gdy zmywał nasienie z dłoni i brzucha, nadal czuł się brudny. To uczucie jeszcze pogłębiło się, gdy przekroczył granicę. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać i pocałował Luffiego. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale pragnienie było zbyt duże. Powinien był wiedzieć, że brat mu nie odmówi. Gdy poczuł ten miękki, cudowny język odpowiadający na jego starania, miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Wtedy nie potrafił się już zatrzymać. Wziął od Luffy'ego wszystko. Jego dłonie i usta zbadały całe jego ciało, milimetr po słodkim milimetrze. Gdy wreszcie wsunął się do środka, przestał dbać o cokolwiek. Liczył się jedynie on, Luffy i ten szaleńczy rytm łączący ich rozgrzane ciała. Nie obchodziło go czy jest brudny, ani czy zbrukał Luffy'ego. Jeśli bycie z nim oznaczało nieczystość, to on chce być nieczysty.

ZAZDROŚĆ

W piersi Ace'a mieszkała Bestia. Ryczała wściekle, a jej głos sprawiał, że jego oczy zalewała czerwień. Ace doskonale wiedział, czym jest ten potwór i jak brzmi jego imię. Była z nim zawsze i towarzyszyła mu wszędzie. Była jego częścią. Przeważnie spała spokojnie. Bywały jednak momenty, gdy budziła się i brała w posiadanie jego zdrowy rozsądek, a on był świadom z czyjego powodu staje się tak niespokojna. Luffy. To zawsze był on. Na początku ataki Bestii nie zdarzały się często. Jedynie warczała cicho, gdy chłopak opowiadał o Shanksie, lub gdy Sabo dotykał go zbyt często. Wtedy potrafił sobie z nią poradzić. Jak wygląda prawdziwa siła Bestii, Ace przekonał się dopiero po latach, gdy spotkał Luffy'ego po raz pierwszy od czasu ich rozłąki. Był przygotowany na to, że jego braciszek znalazł nowych przyjaciół. Był świadom, że teraz nie jest już jedyną ważną osobą w jego życiu. Pomimo tego, że wiedział to wszystko, nie potrafił okiełznać Bestii. Jego pierś płonęła od wewnątrz gdy widział Luffy'ego obdarzającego uśmiechem innych. Dzwoniło mu w uszach, gdy widział jak inni dotykają jego brata. Jak patrzą na niego. Potrafił tylko siedzieć i patrzeć jak Luffy spoufala się z tym swoim szermierzem, kucharzem, długonosym chłopcem czy Tanukim. Bestia ryczała wściekle, a on widział to wszystko przez czerwoną mgłę. Był świadom, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by uspokoić potwora. Gdy zapadł zmrok, nieznośny upał zmienił się w przejmujący chłód, a załoga zasnęła, poszedł do Luffy'ego. Znalazł go w niewielkim oddaleniu od obozowiska. Siedział oparty o skałę. Nie spał, czekał na niego. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, uśmiechnął się lekko i przywołał bliżej. Wiedział. Luffy wiedział o jego Bestii. Co więcej, wiedział też jak ją okiełznać. I zrobił to. Leżąc na piasku przyjmował chętnie każde pchnięcie wypełnione tą wściekłością. Zazdrością. Pocałunkami gasił jej furię. Dotykiem sprawiał, że wściekłe warczenie przemieniło się w zadowolone mruczenie. Tylko on potrafił obłaskawić Bestię.

NIEUMIARKOWANIE W JEDZENIU I PICIU

Ace lubił jeść. Uwielbiał też sake. Nigdy nie robił z tego faktu żadnej tajemnicy. Niektórym mogłoby się wydawać, że jego żołądek nie ma dna. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nawet jego apetyt miał pewne granice. Cóż, przynajmniej jeden z jego apetytów. Bowiem Ace posiadał też drugi „układ pokarmowy", ale o jego istnieniu widział tylko on sam. Głód, który generował ów układ był nie do zaspokojenia. Nieważne jak bardzo próbował, nie potrafił go nasycić. Jednakże nigdy nie zaprzestał prób. Smakował te grzeszne usta, kąsał delikatną skórę, upajał się nawet najmniejszym dotykiem, pożerał wzrokiem. Robił to wszystko, a nawet więcej, lecz głód nie znikał. Na szczęście nie przeszkadzało mu to. Uwielbiał uczty i najchętniej brałby w nich udział bez przerwy. Zwłaszcza, że apetyt Luffy'ego dorównywał jego własnemu.

GNIEW

Ace przeważnie był spokojnym człowiekiem. Starał się podchodzić do życia na luzie, bez stresu i nerwów. Bywały jednak sytuacje, że nawet on nie potrafił się opanować. Najczęściej zdarzało się to kiedy widział krew. Nie swoją. Jego. Wtedy nie umiał stłumić gniewu. Zabiłby każdego, kto spróbuje go tknąć. Nikomu nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić. Nieważne, czy to człowiek, czy zwierzę. Odpowiedzą mu za każde najmniejsze zranienie, siniaka, kroplę krwi. Zniszczy i spopieli wszystko na swej drodze do zemsty. A gdy to nie ugasi jego gniewu, wtedy znajdzie inny sposób. Istnieje pewne miejsce na świecie, w którym Ace czuje się jak w raju. Nie jest to żaden budynek, kryjówka, ani konkretna lokalizacja. Tym miejsce są pewne wątłe ramiona, które potrafią ugasić każdy ogień. I nieważne gdzie się znajdują, w niebie, piekle czy na końcu świata, dopóki go oplatają wszystko jest w porządku.

LENISTWO

Sen jest bardzo istotny dla każdego człowieka. Pozwala odpocząć, zregenerować się i nabrać sił na kolejny dzień. Ace uwielbia spać. Potrafi zasnąć w najdziwniejszych miejscach i warunkach. Podczas jedzenia, rozmowy, czy podróży. I wbrew temu co ludzie mówią, to wcale nie jest dziwne. Sen jest dla niego zbawieniem, ponieważ jedynie we śnie może go zobaczyć. Nawet gdy znajduje się tysiące kilometrów od niego, może go dotknąć, poczuć, porozmawiać. Kochać się z nim. We śnie może robić co zechce. Tylko to utrzymuje go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Tylko marzenia dają mu siłę, by zmierzyć się z kolejnym dniem. Jego głos, uśmiech są dla niego sensem życia. I szczerze ma gdzieś, czy ludzie uważają go za lenia i dziwaka. Dopóki ma chociażby strzęp Luffy'ego jest naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Jest grzesznikiem. Jednak jeżeli miłość jest jego grzechem, to Ace jedno wie na pewno. Chętnie pójdzie do piekła.


End file.
